Naruto the Fifth
by AkumaKami64
Summary: The Kyuubi destroyed and ruined many lives. None more so than Naruko Uzumaki...except maybe her older brother, Naruto Namikaze. ["You always were the smart one, Naruto," He said as the blonde left without a word.] Older Naruto, Younger Naruko, Slightly altered parent ages to fit. Pairing undecided, maybe harem.(or Harems) Not Incest, might be later, but they are the main characters


Naruto the Fifth

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Summary: The Kyuubi attack destroyed and ruined many lives. None more so than Naruko Uzumaki...except maybe her older brother, Naruto Namikaze. ["You always were the smart one, Naruto," He said, watching as the blonde turned away and left without a word.] Older Naruto, Younger Jinchuuriki Sister, Slightly altered ages of parents to fit. Pairing undecided, maybe harem.(or Harems) Not Incest, maybe yet doubtful, but they are the main characters.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Non-demonic Higher Beings will change depending on mood

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the bodies of the two best shinobi he had ever known, greater perhaps than even his teachers. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the fourth Hokage and his wife, cut down in their prime. They were barely even thirty yet, and their second child had just been born. Said infant was currently sleeping in his arms as he shielded her from the light rain, "A sad day this is, as if the world just got a bit darker," He said to himself solemnly and sadly.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you old goat," A young yet scratchy voice said in aggravation. The God of Shinobi turned and saw a blonde haired boy with all the likeness of Minato's face with Kushina's temper. He had dark whisker marks and blue eyes, a bit darker than his fathers were, and his hair was perhaps even more unruly than Minato's. The boy was only ten years old, but his gaze looked far more mature than that.

It took a moment for the elderly man to realize the boy's clothes, cargo pants and a black T-shirt, were covered in some blood, "Are you injured, Naruto?" He asked in concern.

"Not anymore," He said plainly, Sarutobi nodded in understanding. He walked forward with a slouch, holding his right shoulder as if it was injured, and stared down at the bodies of his parents and sighed, "Maybe you weren't being so melodramatic." Naruto said softly, his voice only cracking once.

"It's alright to cry, Naruto," Sarutobi assured, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"...What's her name?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"They said they wanted to call her Naruko," The Sandaime answered with a small smile.

Naruto snorted at that, "Great, real creative," He said, rolling his eyes.

"They had thought you would have had a twin when they were having you and planned on naming your twin that if she was a girl. It seems they were set on naming a girl this even if you two aren't twins," Sarutobi narrated softly, seeing a small smile on the corner of the boy's mouth.

"Naruko it is then," Naruto agreed gently before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Sarutobi asked in concern, watching as the boy headed into the forest, still slouching.

"Nowhere," Naruto spoke with an air of finality.

The old man sighed as he looked down at the baby in his arm, "Looks like you have a tough road ahead of you, you and your brother," He said solemnly before smiling gently. "But if you're both half of either of your parents, that will just make you push on harder," He said confidently as he looked up. The skies were starting to clear up and the sun's rays beginning to peak over the horizon. "Maybe I was being melodramatic," He mused, allowing himself to joke before turning serious. Konoha had a lot of heroes and casualties to bury and a lot of pieces to pick back up.

Meanwhile, Naruto had wandered back into the forest until he found it. A clearing scarred from a battle, separate yet connected to the Kyuubi. He stared at the decaying flesh of some kind of false arm on the ground. It had worked like a real one, but that wasn't normal flesh now. He glared at it, a snarling growl echoing from his throat. He slammed his fist onto the limb, the lingering chakra from the Kyuubi hiding the chakra from everyone. The arm fragment burnt away as he struck it, leaving a small crater where it lay.

"This isn't over...," he said lowly as he raised his head, his slit red eyes glaring into dark forest, as if he saw something no one else could, "Not by a long shot."

"My, my, Naruto. I never took you to be a violent griever," A smooth voice called from the clearing's edge. Naruto sighed as he turned to see the smirk on the face of the Snake Sannin, the blonde's eyes no longer red.

"What do you want, Orochimaru? Shouldn't you be helping the others?" Naruto asked as his anger subsided, giving way to his annoyance.

"Corpses and buildings are patient things, Naruto. They won't mind me taking a few minutes to check on a newly-orphaned child," The pale man said silkily.

"I'll try not to take that as a pedophilic line," Naruto said bluntly. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at that old joke, but didn't take the bait. "Anko alive?" Naruto asked curiously, remembering Orochimaru's student, a twelve year old girl that was starting to take on some of her sensei's personality. Only some, thank the gods. A female Orochimaru was not what the world needed.

"The girl was never near the beast," Orochimaru answered bluntly. "Did the seal take?" He asked, just as curious. It was quite possible that the seal failed and the Bijuu would either reform in a few years or was simply dead. After all, even masters of their trades could fail when in such a rush.

"Yeah, the chakra is already quieted down while Kyuubi sleeps," Naruto answered evenly. The two just stood there for a long time. Both just thinking about what had happened and where that fit into their plans.

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked with a small smirk on his face.

Naruto stared at him for a moment, contemplating how to answer, "I need a favor," He said suddenly, getting a raised eyebrow from the pale scientist.

"I'm listening." Orochimaru acknowledged curiously.

Naruto sighed as he headed back towards the village. He needed a nap. He was running on fumes and rage at this point and his mind needed time to cope with all the shit this day had brought, _'That little outburst used up more than I thought it would,' _He thought in annoyance.

He stopped as he saw a familiar silver haired teen helping with the bodies. Kakashi looked at Naruto with a solemn yet questioning eye. Naruto shook his head sadly and that was all Kakashi needed to know. They'd grieve and rest later. They had work to do.

"I thought all the younger shinobi were banned from fighting in this?" Kurenai asked as she saw Naruto walk by with a hunch, too tired to walk straight. She, along with Kakashi and the others in their generation were not allowed to help once the beast was out of the village.

"Naruto was probably there before it began, knowing him," Kakashi said with a sigh, "I doubt he would have stopped any way." He added before heading to get another body bag. To a non-ninja, it could be sad or sick that he was so used to this after the last war, _'Father, Obito, Rin, and now Minato-sensei and Kushina,' _Kakashi thought in depression,_ 'Seems people like me and Naruto can't get a break...no one does today.'_

The streets of the village were empty. Every civilian was still hiding in the shelters from the Kyuubi, too scared to come out yet. The ninjas were all out looking for wounded and dead or putting out fires. And so, Naruto made his way through the town with almost no interruption. Almost.

"Naruto-Sama?" A young voice called as Naruto made his way past the Uchiha area of town. The son of the fourth turned and saw a seven year old boy with black hair and two odd lines on both sides of his nose, an infant in his arms.

"Itachi," Naruto greeted tiredly, his gaze resting on the young baby, "Your new brother I presume?" He asked knowingly.

The Uchiha heir nodded slowly, "...They're dead, aren't they?" He asked softly, seeing the look in Naruto's eyes. The blonde just nodded, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed, "So am I, Itachi, so am I." He said before heading off, Itachi watching sadly as he did.

Naruto wordlessly went on until he reached a building near the Hokage tower. He glared up at one spot in the alley for a long time before a ninja with a blank mask appeared. With every bit of strength he had left, Naruto grabbed the ROOT ninja by the scruff of his or her neck, and bore into the eye holes, "I have a message for Danzo," He said coldly, the agent nodding. After all, that was why he was here tonight.

Ten year old Yugao Uzuki watched as the like aged Naruto Namikaze slept in front of her. They were on top of the hokage monument, the fourth head to be exact, _'Naruto-sensei...,'_ she thought sadly. She was an everyday orphan- dropped off and grew up in an orphanage, trying to be a ninja, and passing decently…then, one day, the Hokage's son of all people comes up and starts helping her train. She had no idea why, and he never told. He just did it. He never revealed much to her, just what he wanted her to know. He even let her stay at the mansion a few time.

For now, she'd stay here and keep an eye on him while he rested. He needed rest in every way, "Sleep well, Naruto-sensei. I'm sure that you'll need it," She said softly as she kneeled by him and watched the sunset.

Naruto didn't dream that day. If he did, it was only of the last few hours replaying in his mind. Somewhere between the memories, his mind registered he hadn't even held his baby sister yet..._'Kami, I am a bastard sometimes,' _He thought in self-aggrivation

**End of Chapter**

First chapter poeple! Hope you all like this beginning. Just a little peak at what Naruto is like and the state of things. Orochimaru is still in the village, may or may not stay, and I assumed he had Anko by then. Yugao and Itachi would be ten and seven, respectively, at this time. And Kyuubi seemed to have left a mark on Naruto. Now, onto the Questions to Ponder!

How powerful is Naruto? Why does he have some of Kyuubi's chakra, or is it something else? What was the favor Naruto asked Orochimaru? What was the message for Danzo? Why is Naruto training Yugao? What is Naruto up to, exactly? And what will happen to Naruko? What will change with Naruto being born early? Will Orochimaru stay? Will Itachi still end up killing his clan? Will the Invasion still happen? Will the Akatsuki still be formed like in canon? Is Tobi still Obito?


End file.
